El Tigre Invader Zim Kappa Mikey Rocko
TV Listings Print FAQ Advanced Search Close Advanced Search Search by Program Name Episode Title Sports Team Description Cast and Crew Limit to Any Genre Movie Sports Children Series Special News Shows in HD Login Not yet a member? Register Now Email address Password (Forgotten password?) To print correctly, please use the Print link. Public Broadcasting Service View Entire Week Jump to: Mon, Mar. 08 Sun, Mar. 07 Mon, Mar. 08 Tue, Mar. 09 Wed, Mar. 10 Thu, Mar. 11 Fri, Mar. 12 Sat, Mar. 13 Sun, Mar. 14 Mon, Mar. 15 Tue, Mar. 16 Wed, Mar. 17 Thu, Mar. 18 Fri, Mar. 19 Sat, Mar. 20 Today 7:00 PM Local Programming Today 3:00 AM Local Programming 4:00 AM Local Programming 10:00 AM Local Programming 6:00 PM Nature "The Loneliest Animals" TV-PG 7:00 PM American Experience "Dolley Madison" TV-G 8:30 PM Morristown TV-PG 9:00 PM Local Programming Tomorrow 4:00 AM WordWorld "Playing Spies; Wee Little Whale" TV-Y 4:30 AM Martha Speaks "Martha Treads the Boards; Martha's Pack" TV-Y 5:00 AM Arthur "The Making of Arthur; Dancing Fools" TV-Y 5:30 AM Clifford "And Birdy Makes Three; Home Is Where the Fun Is" TV-Y 6:00 AM Dragon Tales "Cassie, the Green-Eyed Dragon; Something's Missing" TV-Y 6:30 AM Maya & Miguel "The Taming of Mr. Shue" TV-Y 7:00 AM Caillou "Celebrations" TV-Y 7:30 AM Barney & Friends "Dream Big; That's What a Mommy Is" TV-Y 8:00 AM Super Why! "The Ugly Duckling: Becoming a Swan" TV-Y 8:30 AM Between the Lions "River Story; Salmon in Alaska" TV-Y 9:00 AM Sesame Street "Abby Has the Sparkle Freckles" TV-Y 10:00 AM Sid the Science Kid "Sid's Rainy Play Date" TV-Y 10:30 AM Curious George "The Inside Story; Monkey, a Plan, a Canal" TV-Y 11:00 AM Dinosaur Train "The Old Spinosaurus & the Sea; A Spiky Tail Tale" TV-Y 11:30 AM It's a Big Big World "Big Book of Babies; Club Craze" TV-Y 12:00 PM Local Programming 1:00 PM The Electric Company "Skills" TV-Y 1:30 PM Fetch! With Ruff "Ruff Ruffman Breaks the Mold" TV-Y 2:00 PM WordGirl "WordGirl Makes a Mistake: Part 1; WordGirl Makes a Mistake: Part 2" TV-Y7 2:30 PM Cyberchase "All the Right Angles" TV-Y 3:00 PM Local Programming 6:00 PM Antiques Roadshow "Baltimore, Maryland" TV-G 7:00 PM Time Team America "Fort Raleigh, North Carolina" TV-G 8:00 PM Time Team America "Topper, South Carolina" TV-G 9:00 PM Local Programming Tuesday, March 9 4:00 AM WordWorld "The Race to Mystery Island; A Star Is Born" TV-Y 4:30 AM Martha Speaks "Martha Smells; Martha Hears" TV-Y 5:00 AM Arthur "Hic or Treat; Mr. Alwaysright" TV-Y 5:30 AM Clifford "Clifford's Carnival; Clifford's Doggy Reunion" TV-Y 6:00 AM Dragon Tales "A Crown for Princess Kidoodle; Three's a Crowd" TV-Y 6:30 AM Maya & Miguel "Tito's Pet" TV-Y 7:00 AM Caillou "Games to Play" TV-Y 7:30 AM Barney & Friends "The Shrinking Blankey; The Awful Tooth" TV-Y 8:00 AM Super Why! "The Three Little Pigs: The Return of the Wolf" TV-Y 8:30 AM Between the Lions "The Problem With Chickens; An Egg Is Quiet" TV-Y 9:00 AM Sesame Street "Abby Makes Seasons Change" TV-Y 10:00 AM Sid the Science Kid "Sid's Special Dad Day" TV-Y 10:30 AM Curious George "Guest Monkey; Charkie Goes to School" TV-Y 11:00 AM Dinosaur Train "Hootin' Hadrosaurs!; Hatching Party" TV-Y 11:30 AM It's a Big Big World "Down in the Dumps; Who Moved My Sunflower?" TV-Y 12:00 PM Local Programming 1:00 PM The Electric Company "Dirty Laundry" TV-Y 1:30 PM Fetch! With Ruff "Ruff's Case of Blues on the Brain" TV-Y 2:00 PM WordGirl "Earth Day Girl; A Hero, a Thief, a Store and Its Owner" TV-Y7 2:30 PM Cyberchase "A Perfect Fit" TV-Y 3:00 PM Local Programming 6:00 PM NOVA "Master of the Killer Ants" TV-PG 7:00 PM Objects and Memory TV-PG 8:00 PM Independent Lens "Between the Folds" TV-G 9:00 PM Local Programming Wednesday, March 10 4:00 AM WordWorld "Back on Track; The Rainbow Birthday Cake" TV-Y 4:30 AM Martha Speaks "Martha's Worst Best Day; Truman's Brother" TV-Y 5:00 AM Arthur "Francine's Pilfered Paper; Buster Gets Real" TV-Y 5:30 AM Clifford "Great Race; Tummy Trouble" TV-Y 6:00 AM Dragon Tales "Knuck, Knuck, Who's Where?; Just Desserts" TV-Y 6:30 AM Maya & Miguel "Real Twins" TV-Y 7:00 AM Caillou "Grown-Ups and Me" TV-Y 7:30 AM Barney & Friends "The Blame Game; What's Your Name" TV-Y 8:00 AM Super Why! "George and the Dragon" TV-Y 8:30 AM Between the Lions "Priceless Gifts; King Midas" TV-Y 9:00 AM Sesame Street "Wild Nature Survivor Guy" TV-Y 10:00 AM Sid the Science Kid "Sid's Holiday Adventure" TV-Y 10:30 AM Curious George "Night of the Weiner Dog; Animal Trackers" TV-Y 11:00 AM Dinosaur Train "Valley of the Stygimolochs; Tiny Loves Fish" TV-Y 11:30 AM It's a Big Big World "The Itch; Everything's Going to Be Just Fine" TV-Y 12:00 PM Local Programming 1:00 PM The Electric Company "The Wordball Is My Oyster" TV-Y 1:30 PM Fetch! With Ruff "You Lucky Dog" TV-Y 2:00 PM WordGirl "Opposite Day; Granny's Book Club" TV-Y7 2:30 PM Cyberchase "The Secrets of Symmetria" TV-Y 3:00 PM Local Programming 6:00 PM At Close Range TV-G 7:00 PM Saint-Gaudens: TV-G 8:00 PM Great Performances "Sting: Songs From the Labyrinth" TV-G 9:00 PM Local Programming Thursday, March 11 4:00 AM WordWorld "Bit by Bit; Ride 'em CowBear" TV-Y 4:30 AM Martha Speaks "Here's Martha!; Dog Fight" TV-Y 5:00 AM Arthur "D.W. on Ice; Spoiled Rotten!" TV-Y 5:30 AM Clifford "Cleo Comes to Town; False Friends" TV-Y 6:00 AM Dragon Tales "Dragonberry Drought; A Snowman for All Seasons" TV-Y 6:30 AM Maya & Miguel "Give Me a Little Sign" TV-Y 7:00 AM Caillou "Try, Try Again" TV-Y 7:30 AM Barney & Friends "The Magic Caboose; BJ the Great" TV-Y 8:00 AM Super Why! "The Swiss Family Robinson" TV-Y 8:30 AM Between the Lions "How to Be a Good Dog; Not Afraid of Dogs" TV-Y 9:00 AM Sesame Street "The Rainbow Show" TV-Y 10:00 AM Sid the Science Kid "The Wind Did It!" TV-Y 10:30 AM Curious George "Water to Ducks; Animal Magnetism" TV-Y 11:00 AM Dinosaur Train "The Call of the Wild Corythosaurus; Triceratops for Lunch" TV-Y 11:30 AM It's a Big Big World "The Big Sneeze; Go to Sleep Wartz" TV-Y 12:00 PM Local Programming 1:00 PM The Electric Company "He's Not Frozen, He's Immobile" TV-Y 1:30 PM Fetch! With Ruff "Ruff's Big Break" TV-Y 2:00 PM WordGirl "You Can't Crush City Hall; Two Brain Highway" TV-Y7 2:30 PM Cyberchase "Father's Day" TV-Y 3:00 PM Local Programming 6:00 PM This Old House Hr NEW TV-G 7:00 PM Antiques Roadshow "Madison" TV-PG 8:00 PM Natural History... TV-PG NR 9:00 PM Local Programming Friday, March 12 4:00 AM WordWorld "Play Ball!; M Is for Map" TV-Y 4:30 AM Martha Speaks "Therapy Dog; Martha's Duck Trouble" TV-Y 5:00 AM Arthur "Big Brother Binky" TV-Y 5:30 AM Clifford "Clifford and the Beanstalk; Itchy Patch" TV-Y 6:00 AM Dragon Tales "I Believe in Me; Bye, Bye Baby Birdie" TV-Y 6:30 AM Maya & Miguel "A Star Is Born" TV-Y 7:00 AM Caillou "Adventure!" TV-Y 7:30 AM Barney & Friends "Riff's Musical Zoo; The Princess and the Frog" TV-Y 8:00 AM Super Why! "Dr. Dolittle" TV-Y 8:30 AM Between the Lions "Violet's Music; What Instrument Does Alvin Play?" TV-Y 9:00 AM Sesame Street "Amphibian Show" TV-Y 10:00 AM Sid the Science Kid "Sid the Weatherman" TV-Y 10:30 AM Curious George "Guest Monkey; Charkie Goes to School" TV-Y 11:00 AM Dinosaur Train "Beating the Heat; Flowers for Mom" TV-Y 11:30 AM It's a Big Big World "Big Book of Babies; Club Craze" TV-Y 12:00 PM Local Programming 1:00 PM The Electric Company "Scrambled Brains" TV-Y 1:30 PM Fetch! With Ruff "Ruff Ruffman Breaks the Mold" TV-Y 2:00 PM WordGirl "Jerky Jerk; Becky's Birthday" TV-Y7 2:30 PM Cyberchase "When Penguins Fly" TV-Y 3:00 PM Local Programming 6:00 PM Washington Week NEW 6:30 PM NOW on PBS NEW 7:00 PM Bill Moyers Journal NEW 8:00 PM Time Team America "Topper, South Carolina" TV-G 9:00 PM Local Programming Saturday, March 13 4:00 AM Mister Rogers TV-Y 4:30 AM Angelina: Next "Angelina and the Marcel Mouseau Mime Challenge; Angelina and the Disco Dance Craze" NEW TV-Y 5:00 AM Thomas & Friends "Right Tracks" TV-Y 5:30 AM Bob the Builder "Scrambler's Scouts!" TV-Y 6:00 AM Local Programming 10:00 AM Baking With Julia TV-G 10:30 AM Victory Garden "Earth: Celebrate the Earth" TV-G 11:00 AM Local Programming 11:30 AM This Old House "Roxbury Project" NEW TV-G 12:00 PM Local Programming 12:30 PM Hometime "Stone Cottage -- Instant House" NEW TV-G 1:00 PM Woodwright's Shop "The Sordid Blacksmith" TV-G 1:30 PM Local Programming 2:00 PM Ask This Old House "Using String Trimmers; Stripping Dangerous Lead Paint" NEW TV-G 2:30 PM Local Programming 3:00 PM Lawrence Welk "U.S. Tour" 4:00 PM In the Mix "Sports: Get in the Game!" 4:30 PM Local Programming 6:00 PM Austin City Limits "Bettye LaVette; Pinetop Perkins" TV-PG 7:00 PM Local Programming Sunday, March 14 3:00 AM Local Programming 4:00 AM Local Programming 10:00 AM Local Programming 6:00 PM Nature "What Females Want and Males Will Do" TV-PG 7:00 PM Blitz: London's TV-PG 8:30 PM Yellowstone: Land TV-G 9:00 PM Local Programming Monday, March 15 4:00 AM WordWorld "Dog's Having a Party; Dog Wants to Play Ball" TV-Y 4:30 AM Martha Speaks "Truman's Secret; Skits Monkeys Around" TV-Y 5:00 AM Arthur "The Chronicles of Buster; On This Spot" TV-Y 5:30 AM Clifford "A New Friend; Stormy Weather" TV-Y 6:00 AM Dragon Tales "Back to the Fairy Tales; Dragon Scouts" TV-Y 6:30 AM Maya & Miguel "Paper Girl" TV-Y 7:00 AM Caillou "Old and New" TV-Y 7:30 AM Barney & Friends "Bienvenido Barney: Mexico" TV-Y 8:00 AM Super Why! "The Three Little Pigs: The Return of the Wolf" TV-Y 8:30 AM Between the Lions "Priceless Gifts; King Midas" TV-Y 9:00 AM Sesame Street "Camping Show" TV-Y 10:00 AM Sid the Science Kid "Special Mom Day Meal" TV-Y 10:30 AM Curious George "Curious George Flies a Kite; From Scratch" TV-Y 11:00 AM Dinosaur Train "Beating the Heat; Flowers for Mom" TV-Y 11:30 AM It's a Big Big World "Down in the Dumps; Who Moved My Sunflower?" TV-Y 12:00 PM Local Programming 1:00 PM The Electric Company "Mighty Bright Knight" TV-Y 1:30 PM Fetch! With Ruff "The Mystery of Dogtopia and Catlantis" TV-Y 2:00 PM WordGirl "Mr. Big; Book Ends" TV-Y7 2:30 PM Cyberchase "The Borg of the Ring" TV-Y 3:00 PM Local Programming 6:00 PM Antiques Roadshow "Baltimore, Maryland" TV-G 7:00 PM Time Team America "New Philadelphia, Illinois" TV-G 8:00 PM Time Team America "Range Creek, Utah" TV-G 9:00 PM Local Programming Tuesday, March 16 4:00 AM WordWorld "Flying Ant; The Dancing Duck Bonanza" TV-Y 4:30 AM Martha Speaks "What's Bothering Bob?; Martha Spins a Tale" TV-Y 5:00 AM Arthur "The Good Sport; Crushed" TV-Y 5:30 AM Clifford "To Catch a Bird; The Best Party Ever" TV-Y 6:00 AM Dragon Tales "The Serpent's Trail; Head Over Heels" TV-Y 6:30 AM Maya & Miguel "The Video" TV-Y 7:00 AM Caillou "Vacations" TV-Y 7:30 AM Barney & Friends "Big Brother Rusty: China" TV-Y 8:00 AM Super Why! "George and the Dragon" TV-Y 8:30 AM Between the Lions "Spicy Hot Colors; Yesterday I Had the Blues" TV-Y 9:00 AM Sesame Street "Wing in a Sling" TV-Y 10:00 AM Sid the Science Kid "I Have Muscles Where?" TV-Y 10:30 AM Curious George "Curious George's Home for Pigeons; Out of Order" TV-Y 11:00 AM Dinosaur Train "King Cryolophosaurus; Buddy the Tracker" TV-Y 11:30 AM It's a Big Big World "The Itch; Everything's Going to Be Just Fine" TV-Y 12:00 PM Local Programming 1:00 PM The Electric Company "Scrambled Brains" TV-Y 1:30 PM Fetch! With Ruff "Reducing the Calories and Cats in Your Life" TV-Y 2:00 PM WordGirl "Tobey's Masterpiece; Chuck the Nice Pencil-Selling Guy" TV-Y7 2:30 PM Cyberchase "Unhappily Ever After" TV-Y 3:00 PM Local Programming 6:00 PM NOVA "First Flower" TV-G 7:00 PM Natural History... TV-PG NR 8:00 PM Independent Lens "Butte, America" TV-PG 9:00 PM Local Programming Wednesday, March 17 4:00 AM WordWorld "The Lost Letter L; Catch That C!" TV-Y 4:30 AM Martha Speaks "Martha in the White House" TV-Y 5:00 AM Arthur "Rhyme for Your Life; For Whom the Bell Tolls" TV-Y 5:30 AM Clifford "Come Back, Mac; Boo!" TV-Y 6:00 AM Dragon Tales "Sticky Situation; Green Thumbs" TV-Y 6:30 AM Maya & Miguel "Decisions, Decisions" TV-Y 7:00 AM Caillou "Getting the Message" TV-Y 7:30 AM Barney & Friends "Ahora Mismo!: Spain" TV-Y 8:00 AM Super Why! "Dr. Dolittle" TV-Y 8:30 AM Between the Lions "The Emperor's New Clothes; The Hungry Coat" TV-Y 9:00 AM Sesame Street "Squirmadega Car Race" TV-Y 10:00 AM Sid the Science Kid "Sid's Amazing Lungs" TV-Y 10:30 AM Curious George "Zeros to Donuts; Curious George, Stain Remover" TV-Y 11:00 AM Dinosaur Train "I'm a T. Rex!; Ned the Quadruped" TV-Y 11:30 AM It's a Big Big World "What a Wonderful Leaf; Roots Rock" TV-Y 12:00 PM Local Programming 1:00 PM The Electric Company "Game On" TV-Y 1:30 PM Fetch! With Ruff "I'm OK, You're Okra" TV-Y 2:00 PM WordGirl "Mr. Big's Big Plan; Vocab Bee" TV-Y7 2:30 PM Cyberchase "Whale of a Tale" TV-Y 3:00 PM Local Programming 6:00 PM Great Performances "The Barber of Seville" TV-G 9:00 PM Local Programming Thursday, March 18 4:00 AM WordWorld "Duck Saves Spider's Web; Caterpillar Gets a Home" TV-Y 4:30 AM Martha Speaks "Paws and Effect; The Trouble With Teddy" TV-Y 5:00 AM Arthur "The Boy With His Head in the Clouds; More!" TV-Y 5:30 AM Clifford "Leaf of Absence; Nobody's Perfect" TV-Y 6:00 AM Dragon Tales "Teasing Is Not Pleasing; Team Work" TV-Y 6:30 AM Maya & Miguel "A Rose Is Still a Rose" TV-Y 7:00 AM Caillou "Knowing How" TV-Y 7:30 AM Barney & Friends "Venice, Anyone?: Italy" TV-Y 8:00 AM Super Why! "Alice in Wonderland" TV-Y 8:30 AM Between the Lions "Bear Snores On; Night in the Country" TV-Y 9:00 AM Sesame Street "The Planet G" TV-Y 10:00 AM Sid the Science Kid "How Did My Dog Do That?" TV-Y 10:30 AM Curious George "Buoy Wonder; Roller Monkey" TV-Y 11:00 AM Dinosaur Train "The Old Bird; Diamond Don" TV-Y 11:30 AM It's a Big Big World "Making Tracks; Map It Out" TV-Y 12:00 PM Local Programming 1:00 PM The Electric Company "Fromage Here to Eternity" TV-Y 1:30 PM Fetch! With Ruff "The Small Fork Is for Dessert (Unless You're a Dolphin)" TV-Y 2:00 PM WordGirl "Chuck E Sneeze; Swap Meat" TV-Y 2:30 PM Cyberchase "Find Those Gleamers!" TV-Y 3:00 PM Local Programming 6:00 PM This Old House Hr NEW TV-G 7:00 PM Antiques Roadshow "Baltimore, Maryland" TV-G 8:00 PM Pursuit, Excellence TV-PG 9:00 PM Local Programming Friday, March 19 4:00 AM WordWorld "Duck's Hiccups; A a Choo!" TV-Y 4:30 AM Martha Speaks "Dogs in Space; Dogs From Space" TV-Y 5:00 AM Arthur "Citizen Frensky; D.W.'s Backpack Mishap" TV-Y 5:30 AM Clifford "Teacher's Pet; Islander of the Year" TV-Y 6:00 AM Dragon Tales "On Thin Ice; The Shape of Things to Come" TV-Y 6:30 AM Maya & Miguel "Role Reversal" TV-Y 7:00 AM Caillou "Changing Plans" TV-Y 7:30 AM Barney & Friends "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece" TV-Y 8:00 AM Super Why! "The Muddled-Up Fairytales" TV-Y 8:30 AM Between the Lions "Dear Mr. Blueberry; I Wanna Iguana" TV-Y 9:00 AM Sesame Street "Jack's Big Jump" TV-Y 10:00 AM Sid the Science Kid "Now That's Using Your Brain" TV-Y 10:30 AM Curious George "Curious George on Time; Curious George's Bunny Hunt" TV-Y 11:00 AM Dinosaur Train "One Smart Dinosaur; Petey the Peteinosaurus" TV-Y 11:30 AM It's a Big Big World "Hide and Seek; Take Care of Yourself" TV-Y 12:00 PM Local Programming 1:00 PM The Electric Company "The Limerick Slam" TV-Y 1:30 PM Fetch! With Ruff "The Mystery of Dogtopia and Catlantis" TV-Y 2:00 PM WordGirl "Princess Triana & the Ogre of Castlebum; Heat Wave, Crime Wave" TV-Y7 2:30 PM Cyberchase "Spellbound" TV-Y 3:00 PM Local Programming Zap2it ©2010 Tribune Media Services, Inc. Privacy Policy FAQ